1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, and more particularly, to a battery having five poles for convenience of being connected with different devices.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional batteries are used for different devices such as laptops, cellular phones, digital cameras and flat panels so as to conveniently provide suitable electric power to the devices to make the devices be portable. Some of the batteries are rechargeable.
The rechargeable batteries meet the requirements of use for most of the portable devices, however, the rechargeable batteries each have only one positive pole on one end and a negative pole on the other end. This restricts the ways of connection of the devices.
The present invention intends to provide a battery which has five poles so as to be flexible when being connected with different devices.